This is new
by KielaSierra
Summary: A girl and a boy can be best friends with out falling in love, right? Right. I'm just being silly. I don't love him like that. I love him in a "that's my brother" sort of way. So why does it feel like a swarm of butterflies is trying to flutter its way out of my stomach?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! It's been forever since I last put up a story or updated. Working on it, I swear! But I just had an idea for an EmbryxOC story and wanted to see what you think. Let me know if I should continue or if it's a dud. Anyway, read on!

Oh yeah, DISCLAIMER! I don't own any of the Twilight Saga characters. If I did, my work wouldn't need to be published on this site! Lol

~Kiela

Teaser: It's News to Me

"Hey Stranger! It's been a while. How are you doing?"

A phone call from my MIA best friend brightened my gloomy Monday morning. I hadn't heard from him in over a month, so this was unexpected to say the least. The good kind of unexpected though. This was my best friend! I'd known him since the third grade when I made the poor kid cry at lunch, and then gave him my jello square as an apology.

We usually talked every week. Phone updates were Thursday, Skype movie nights were on the third Friday of every month, and we made dinner together (also through Skype) on the first Sunday of every month. These past 5 weeks, however, I hadn't heard a thing from him. My video calls were ignored, and my phone calls sent straight to voicemail. I was starting to get worried.

"I'm okay. Have you checked my Facebook page recently?" he asked. His deep, gravelly voice was quiet and somber sounding.

"No, I haven't been on Facebook for a couple weeks. Why? What's up?"

Why was he talking about Facebook? I haven't talked to him in 5 weeks and he wants to talk about Facebook? Okay…

"Just look at my page and then call me back. Okay?" He asked quietly.

Well, if he really wants me to check out his Facebook page, then I will. Whatever the heck this is about must be important to have him acting all weird.

"Yeah, sure. Call you back in a few minutes."

I hung up and walked over to my sofa, grabbing my laptop from the kitchen counter as I went. I settled in and opened my laptop, watching multiple colors swirl and spiral as it started up. I opened up Facebook and went straight to Embry's page. I was met with a blast of pictures he'd been tagged in the weekend before. Pictures of his dorm room, pictures of his dorm mates drunk and passed out on said dorm rooms floor, pictures of….whoa. That is so not his girlfriend kissing him in that picture. What the…that is definitely not his girlfriend either. And neither is that girl. Or that one. Frick! There is definitely way more than kissing going on in that picture. What the hell is going on?

I scrolled back up to the top as fast as I could. Right there, in the upper left hand corner, "Embry Call went from 'being in a relationship' to 'single'." Oh crap.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

S. Meyers i because I own nothing! Nada, zippo, zilch, nine, not a thing. That said, enjoy the story!

Hot.

It's so hot.

Smooth, warm skin pressed against my back. Large, rough palms skimmed up and down my sides. I bit back a groan as one callused palm pressed firmly into the ticklish area over my ribs and moved in, cupping my breast. Arching my back, I pressed more firmly into the touch.

The body kneeling behind me pressed closer, a hard, muscled chest pressed into the soft curve of my back. A strong, sharp jaw, lightly covered in stubble, pressed into the side of my neck as moist breath heated my sensitive skin.

"Ahhh!" I moaned out, as something hard and heavy settled itself between our two bodies.

The erection currently resting against the base of my spine felt impressive enough, but I wanted to see it. I tried to turn around, but strong arms held me captive, immobile. The hand gently massaging my breast switched to the other one, gently pulling at my aching nipple. I arched my back again, a gasp escaping my lips.

The other hand moved over my lower stomach. One finger teasingly circling my belly button with a feather light touch. My hips began moving, trying to press against that whisper soft touch.

"Ah, ah, ah," A deep, husky voice whispered into my ear as the hand stilled over my belly. "Keep still, baby. Good things come to good girls who wait." He chuckled, a gust or warm air hit my ear, followed by a gentle nip to my ear lobe and soothing lips.

Those lips trailed down my neck, stopping at the juncture of shoulder and neck, right over the chords of muscle. The hand on my belly began to move again just as the soft kisses at my shoulder turned into bites, followed by a soothing tongue. The hand traveled down past my belly button, pushing against my pelvic bone so that I was pulled back into the body behind me even more.

I ran my nails up and down the sides of his thighs. I ran them up the curve of his back side and up to his lower back. I gripped him hard, digging my nails in a little bit as he began to lightly thrust against my back. His hand dipped lower, his middle finger dangerously close to the place I wanted it.

"Please." I whimpered, letting out little, pitiful cries as I jerked my hips forward a little.

I couldn't help it! I needed more.

"Shhh," he soothed, licking my neck and placing a soft kiss there. "Let me take care of you."

His hand inched lower, nails lightly raking over the top of my mound, and delving lower, into my wet folds.

"Embry!" I gasped and threw my head back.

"Like that, huh?" he murmured against my throat, a smile clear in his husky voice.

His fingers worked magic. Spreading the wetness around, massaging my outer lips, dipping shallowly into me. I bit the inside of my lip, wishing he'd slide one of those long digits into me already. Careful what you wish for, right? Not a second later, one long, thick finger found its mark and pushed slowly into me. I'd never had anything in me before, except for a tampon, but this was completely different.

The finger was still deep in me, but it hadn't moved. I started rocking my hips. My breathing became shallow and fast as I slowly rocked on the finger inside of me. Ooooh fuck. The finger began to move, curling in and upwards repeatedly, like a "come hither" rubbing against my front wall in the most delicious way.

"Mmm, just like that baby, just like that," Embry groaned.

A second finger joined the first one.

"Oh fuuuuuck!" I squealed, squeezing my thighs tighter, trying to relieve the pressure building.

He began to pump his fingers in and out, still using the curling motion every couple thrusts.

"Shit." He mumbled, as he thrust his hips against my backside a little faster.

The hand at my breast moved down over the soft curve of my belly and found my clit, rubbing in tight circles. I clenched my teeth and let out a third finger tried to join the others in my tight channel. I gripped his forearms, my nails once again digging into his flesh.

"Relax babe, let me in. Gotta get you ready for me." He panted against the side of my face as he pressed his lips to my cheek.

He started rubbing faster circles around my clit, distracting me just enough to slip his third finger in. He paused, letting me get used to the feel of his three, thick fingers in me. I rocked my hips after a moment, deciding that I liked feeling of being full. He started thrusting his fingers in and out again, faster this time.

His fingers on my clit rubbed faster, and the fingers inside me kept curling up and hitting that spot that felt soooo good. I rocked my hips and circled them faster, riding his hand.

"Oh shit." I gasped.

"Damn, damn, damn, damn." I panted as he hit a particularly good spot that had me grabbing his hair and holding on for dear life.

"What the hell?" I tossed my head back, not sure how to handle the sensations washing over me.

" Fuuck."My body jerked, trying to get more because it wasn't enough, trying to get away because it was too much, just confused as hell.

"EMBRY!" Too much. I jerked my hips, trying to get away from him.

That just made him double his efforts. He pressed harder on my clit, and focused on curling his fingers more

My neck lolled to the side as I leaned it back into him more. I couldn't handle much more, but I needed something. I was teetering on the edge, almost there, I just needed a little push.

RING! RING, RING, RING, RIIIIIING!

I sat up, tangled in my sweaty blanket and sheets.

"You have got to be kidding me." I groaned, as I fell back into my bed.

The doorbell kept going.

RIIIIIIIIING! RING, RING, RIIIING! RING, RING, RING, RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIING!

"Oh for the love of all that is holy!" I screeched and threw my covers off.

It was…I glanced over at my alarm clock, 5:30 in the fricken morning! What the hell?! One, I wasn't a morning person, two, I loved me some sleep, and three, I was in the middle of working on having my very first orgasm! Dream orgasm yeah, but still.

I trudged down my hallway towards the door and yanked it open once I reached it.

"Yes?" I asked, as I tried to rub the sleep from my eyes.

The light was too bright so I shielded my eyes and squinted at the figure outside my door.

"Well good morning sunshine. Thought I'd come by and have breakfast with my best friend."

Fuck. Me.

Embry Call, my best friend and the subject of my very explicit dream was standing right in front of me. I just gaped at him, not sure what to do. I could feel my cheeks heating up as I thought back to my imagined happenings in my dream. I mumbled my hello and stepped back so he could come in.

Great. So here I am, half asleep and still all worked up from my dream. And the very man that has me all twisted up and frustrated shows up at my door, at 5:30 in the morning! Dear God, what did I ever do to deserve this torture?


End file.
